


They really need better communication skills

by xburningwirex



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Not Cheating, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, connie is kinda dumb im sorry, he cries, he didnt, i love her tho, i might continue this idk, im a sucker for fluff tbh, she cries, spinel is a lil shit, spinel thinks steven cheated on her lol, stenel, they baby, they both cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: "Spinel loved Steven and Steven loved Spinel.They both knew that.But...Hours had passed and yet Steven was unheard of. Spinel fidgeted nervously, staring down at the floor as if it was going to distract her from the churning fear in her stomach."(No beta! Lots of poor punctuation, grammar, and spelling....probably)





	They really need better communication skills

Spinel loved Steven and Steven loved Spinel.

They both knew that.

But...

Hours had passed and yet Steven was unheard of. Spinel fidgeted nervously, staring down at the floor as if it was going to distract her from the churning fear in her stomach.

Steven said he'd be back at 7 at night, it was currently 10 at night and she sat on his bed impatiently. Worry gripped at her chest. "Okay...Maybe he's just..A little behind?"  
no. That isnt right. Steven always came back on time. 

Her eyes watered, memories flooding back to her of waiting for 6,000 years. Feeling the vines growing on her. Feeling the receding atmosphere growing heavy. Feeling everything slip away.   
Steven was nothing like...Pink diamond, right? Spinel was sure of that. But something nagged at her. 

Steven had told her that he was going to hang out with Connie for the night because they had to train, it was something that they did. Spinel didn't mind. Spinel didn't care. Except right now, she did. She truly did care. And she did mind. It felt as if Connie was ripping Steven away from her. Sure, connie was only being a good friend and she DID have Steven first, but Spinel still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.  
The pink gem stood up and made her way over to the door. She had to seek out Steven.   
If she could recall, they'd probably be at the shore. She walked over to the railing and leaned on it. Her eyes caught two people dancing, giggling, and having fun. She smiled, thinking about how that could be her and Steven. But when she looked closer...It was Steven! Steven and Connie!

Spinel made a small, awkward smile. Steven had his fingers intertwined with Connie's as they danced. Spinel felt her gaze harden. Why couldn't steven do that with her?!

As soon as her mind got the thought of it, every single bad thing that she ever did to him flashed in her mind in a quick blur.

The injector.  
The fighting.  
The rejuvenator.  
The punch to the face.

Spinel shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, multiple times. Steven and Connie continued to laugh and have fun, oblivious to the hurting gem. Spinel furiously shook her head until the bad thoughts vanished and it was like nothing happened. With a smile on her face, spinel walked down the steps and over to steven.

"Hey, Steven-"

Mwah.

Eyes widening, Spinel stumbled back. She just watched her boyfriend get kissed by somebody else.  
Somebody else? Was Connie somebody else? Or was she the somebody else to Steven? Was spinel only "somebody else" to him? 

As soon as Connie's lips made contact with Steven's, he pushed her back gently, exclaiming about how she shouldn't have done that. Connie apologized and Steven turned around to see Spinel's sanity walking on a thread. Steven ran over to her and tried to explain but the ringing in her hearing blocked out all of what steven had to say. Connie excused herself from the scene as Spinel fell to her knees. Steven stared sympathetically. "Spinel...I swear..I swear it's not like that!" He pleaded, kneeling down next to her.

Spinel only shook her head.

"Do you even know what time it is..?" She spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"Uhhh..No?"

When Spinel didn't respond with words and only with quiet sobs, Steven reached out to comfort her. Her hand flew straight up to grip at Steven's wrist. "Don't touch me." She hissed, her magenta eyes glistening with false fury and true pain.  
"Spinel.." His voice softened, not even bothering to try to break away from her hold.

"I knew it. I just knew it...Why did you bring me back to earth!? Why did you..why did you even try to act like you cared!?" Her words burned deep in Steven's heart. "Why..Did you make me believe you loved me.."

"Spinel! I do love you! I dont know what happened to Connie but I swear that I would never cheat on you!"

"Cheat on me?" Spinel didn't understand yet another earth-term.   
"I mean..I would never love connie. I love you!" He whimpered as Spinel let go of his wrist. "...Come on, spinel. Let's get some rest, okay?"

"I won't sleep tonight. You go to sleep, I'll...I need some time. Okay? I'll see you in the AM." She stepped away without saying goodbye. "Spinel! Wait!" He tried to run after her but she made her legs in a form of a spring and hopped faraway. Steven sniffled, tears filling up his vision. He decided that tomorrow wouldn't be as great as he thought it would be.

In the morning, Spinel had already returned. She had went back to the garden where pink left her and Steven saved her from. She sat there for almost three hours, contemplating, feeling, crying. Though not a lot of time had passed, Spinel missed Steven.   
Maybe he didn't "cheat" on her. Maybe the reason why he pushed Connie away wasn't because he had noticed her, maybe he thought that it was wrong of her to kiss him. Maybe he did love her. 

The pink gem sat on the couch, her mind racing. Steven hadn't woken up yet. He must have stayed awake crying because when she returned around midnight, she found him with red cheeks and tears staining them. She wished she could just stroke the tears away from the soft skin and just make him feel better. It must have been hard for him too, especially when he thought Spinel hated him now.

Did spinel hate him now? 

No. She didn't.  
She couldn't hate him.

Subconsciously, spinel had buried her face into her hands. She shouldn't have acted that way. Steven wasn't the one to blame. He was just having a good time with his...friend? Friend. Connie clearly didn't see steven as a friend. She wanted more. She saw more.

Soft rustling had made Spinel look up as she saw Steven sneaking into the living room. He jumped and turned around, avoiding her. "Steven.." She muttered.

Steven froze, and faced Spinel. He couldn't speak. He couldn't make a sound. He couldn't breathe. While Steven stood still, afraid, spinel sat patiently, staring him down. Spinel didn't say anything so Steven realized that he'd have to be the one to talk. "Spinel..I'm so sorry about last night!" He held his head low. "Connie shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't have stayed out so late. I'm sorry!" He cried.

Ah. Spinel really missed that adorable voice of his. Steven truly was everything to Spinel. 

"Its okay."

"Huh?"

"I said it's okay. I'm sorry too..I shouldn't have acted that way. You don't deserve it." She sniffled and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "I don't mean to be protective but...I can't lose you. "   
Spinel's expression made Steven's heart skip a beat. She looked so helpless, so in love and yet so heartbroken. Her heart seemed to be torn in two. Her eyes shone with affection and shame. Even though the shame was there, Steven found it beautiful. Spinel was always beautiful.   
Even when she was angry.  
Or sad.  
Or disgusted.  
Or ashamed.  
Or afraid.  
Or anything but happy...  
She was still beautiful.

Steven's cheeks became a soft hue of red. "You could never lose me." He stepped over and sat down next to her. He intertwined his hand with hers. Chocolate eyes met with a pair bright pink ones. They leaned forward and lovingly placed their foreheads together, listening to the sound of their breathing. 

Later that day, Steven and Spinel went out. Steven tried to make up for what happened yesterday no matter how many times Spinel told him he didn't need to. The two went to the ocean and swam together, forgiving and forgetting the incident. 

They went home and Connie had tried to reach out to Steven and apologized but Steven knew that he needed time away from Connie and he needed more time for Spinel. Steven told her that he needed a break from their friendship and such. Connie agreed and didn't bother him. When Steven put his phone down to get a snack, Spinel opened it and sent a message.

'Sh♡t lips.'

And when it sent, Steven returned and Spinel slammed the phone down, giggling. 

"What're you laughing about over there?"

Spinel cackled louder, snorting a little bit. Steven smiled at her laughter, it was the sweetest noise he had ever heard. He went over to Spinel and caught one of her pigtails gingerly with his finger and played with it as he picked up his phone.

"Shi- Spinel! You can't just write thaaaat!" He whined as he quickly typed up an apology. Spinel continued to giggle and snort. "Spinelllll!" He shouted, laughing softly. "You're so wild!"  
Steven shoved her playfully as Spinel continued to laugh.

So, yeah.

Spinel loves Steven and Steven loves Spinel.

And that's enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! Sorry if it was really cheesy lmAOO
> 
> Ok bye! <3


End file.
